1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for providing a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) service using an external device and a digital TeleVision (TV). More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for connecting an external device with a digital TV and providing a MultiMode Service (MMS) in a DMB system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) provides up-to-date broadcasting, such as radio broadcasting that uses a satellite, ground waves, or sky waves, TV broadcasting, and data for mobile communication.
Today, a digital TV provides a Picture In Picture (PIP) technique or a Picture By Picture (PBP) technique which reproduces two or more image signals on one screen to allow a user to view a plurality of images. For example, the digital TV provides a function of dividing one screen into two screens to allow a user to simultaneously view images of two broadcast channels.
Recently, a Multi Mode Service (MMS) technique for transmitting a plurality of broadcast signals via one broadcast channel has been developed. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, developing from transmitting one High Definition (HD) class broadcast signal using a bandwidth of about 6 MHz conventionally, recently, a technique for dividing the bandwidth of about 6 MHz into bandwidths of about 2 MHz, and transmitting different three Standard Definition (SD) class broadcast signals is being studied. Here, the HD and SD are image standards provided by the DMB. The SD provides resolution similar to that of an image provided by the conventional analog broadcast system, and the HD provides four to five times higher resolution than that of the SD.
The above-described MMS technique transmits screens shot by three cameras via one broadcast channel in the case where a plurality of cameras perform shooting as in a ball park to allow a user to view all three screens shot by the three cameras using a PIP or PBP function of a digital TV, or select and view only one desired screen.
However, since a technique for dividing one screen and reproducing a plurality of images in a digital TV, divides one screen as described above reproduces each image on the divided screen, a size of an image is reduced. Also, only images are separated in the conventional technique, and voices are not separated.